House's Swan
by LittleDraco
Summary: When House discovers something was different with Cameron, What does he find out and what's up with her DNA Set between Season 1-3 of House and pre Once
1. Chapter 1

House was being House, he loves his puzzles, hiding from Cuddy and making fun of his team, but there was one on the team he knew was lying to him. Camreon.

All he knew about his youngest duckling was she had once had a husband that had died and a child but had lost the child also, other than that, her past was a mystery to him and House wanted to know more.

Noticing that his ducklings had left House looked over from his office and found that the evidence of Camreon's paper cut earlier had been left out.

Grabbing his cane he limped over and looked at each item on the table and noticed that there was still small traces of the bloody cut on a form left on the table.

Camreon never mentioned about her family and decided to run a DNA test on her blood and a few traces of hair that was found on the table to see what could be found.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour had gone by and Cuddy still hasn't yelled at him to do his clinic hours.

Sitting in his office with a small portable machine house ran the blood through the machine and waited. Usually the machine would start beeping when the test was done.

The results then were printed on to House's computer as he read the results. And now House had even more questions.

First question who was Emma Swan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

House sat at his computer and started to do a web search on the name that was printed on the test. Not much had come up but of an article "a new born baby girl left on the side of the road."

House wasn't satisfied in the information he got and he needed to know more about his little duckling, he wasn't going to ask her about her past because everybody lies, and she would just make something up that he may just want to believe.

House still sat at his computer and decided to hack into the patent files, looking up the name Swan.

And surprise there was a hit." In 1993 October ten year old Emma Swan, foster child, presented with broken leg, and stiches on the left leg, bruised rib.: it was all that was written and looking at witch doctor had seen her it gave House a shock, it was him .

Looking over to the conference room and noticing the others had return House needed to know the truth just as bad as the next person, the scar on the leg would still be there.

He grabbed his cane and limped into the room as House ignored Chase trying to explain the patents details.

House placed his cane on the table and forcefully grabbed Camreon's left leg and pulled up the pants as she struggled to get free. "HOUSE" Camreon screamed House had found the scar from her stitches that happened nearly eighteen years ago

"Nice to meet you, Emma Swan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes? No? what do you think? Let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or OUAT **

**This is also my first attempt at a House Fanfic I am not good with the medical side so please bear with me on that thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

Still holding on to her leg Cameron panicked to what House just reviled about her past. Cameron struggled to get her leg back, so she did the only possible thing, Cameron leaned forward and punched House right in the leg.

Cameron didn't care, she just wanted to get free. Once free Cameron didn't look at the others in the room, she just stormed out. Chase panicked and followed her out of the room and followed her out of the room and down the hall.

Chase had found her in the women's locker room on the floor crying. "What to tell me what that was all about?' Chase asked sitting on the floor next to her.

"it was my past and i didn't want House to know." Chase was confused. "What that you had changed your name." Cameron smiled at his reply. " its a bit more than that." Cameron replied

"well now that House knows, he's going to tell everyone anyway." Cameron knows Chase was right House will make it his mission to tell everyone in the hospital.

"ive been an orphaned my entire life, nobody wanted me" Cameron started "that's not true, i want you." Chase intruptered Cameron looked at him but continued. "i was left on the side of the road just an hour old, my parents didn't even want me."

Chase thought he needed to change the subject. "so why the name change?" Chase was curious. "Foster kid on the run, pregnant in jail, what do you thing House would have said if he found out." Chase was a little confused by the statement .

"i thought you said you lost a kid." Chase asked. "i lost him, i gave him up for adoption." and now she is thinking about her son.

"And the dead husband."

"he's dead to me, he's the one who put me in jail." Cameron had calmed down since talking to Chase.

"look lets just go back, House is properly joking about Forman's past again" Cameron suggested.

Both doctors stood up and walked back to the conference room.

"what's up Emma?' House greeted when she walked back in the room. Cameron walked up to him and looked him right in the eyes "Call me Emma one more time and my true past, what i can really do, you have no idea what im capable of." She said it slowly and fearful. No one had ever seen this side of Cameron it actually frightened House.

"can we just get back to the patient." Cameron answered.

"House stop being an ass for two minutes and let's just deal with the patient" Forman called out.

House stood there and looked down the file and opened it up "your right, ten year old female comes in with a broken foot and required stitched..." that was all House could say when Cameron snatched the file out of his hand ripped it up in man times and threw it on the bin in the corner of the room.

"that wasn't your file Emma, that was the real patients file." Cameron looked more pissed off than possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had gone by and now they know all about Cameron, her secrets about her past had come out and now both Wilson and Cuddy knew. House just made any excuse to make fun of her past now. The last time House sent Forman and Cameron to a patients House he made the joke about the two of them stealing cars but Cameron just gave Forman the tip about the tumblers.

House limped into his office. The moment he stepped in he felt off, he moved with caution towards his desk. Sitting down House looked around and found that his ball was missing.

Getting up House limped into the other room and found Cameron playing with his ball and Forman and Chase looking back and forward from the two wondering what House would do. Silently House limped up to her and attempted to grab his ball but Cameron made it into a game, not letting him have the ball.

Cameron threw the ball up in the air, spun it around and kept it on the move and anytime House made the attempt to grab it she dodged him. "Two can play at this game orphan." House knew that would set her of, but being the tough women that she is she let it pass.

Cameron had to do something so she stood back still playing with the ball, and all of a sudden she made the ball disappear, without looked at the ball itself. "Cool trick" Chase said looking Shocked.

"I am capable of much more." Cameron replied then turned to House "Now try finding your ball." Cameron said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well you are a little theft." House replied back being an ass.

House stormed out of the room looking for his ball, knowing very well he was heading towards Wilsons office.

Cameron knew once House was out of site that she can retrieve the ball. Heading over to the coffee pot she opened up the lid and pulled out the ball dry and chucked it to Chase and smiled.

Cameron looked over to Forman and noticed that something was on his mind. "Alright Forman what is it." Cameron asked "how did you come up with your name?"

"it was just given to me when I was coming out of jail."

"I just can't believe you were in jail, it's just hard to believe." Chase whispered.

House limped back into the room "where's my ball Emma." House had been calling her that for the last two weeks she had gotten over it. Cameron wasn't going to cave and replied "with my parents in fairy tale land." House was getting stubborn but then thought of another idea "well then, I guess I will have to do something about it."

"Your still not getting your ball back" Before House could reply Cuddy walked in "really I can the two of you yelling from down the hall about some ball" Chase and Forman smiled at this.

"House stop making fun of Cameron's past"

"um, guys" Chase interrupted the two and turned their attention to him.

"We got a listener." Chase replied pointing to the door.

As everyone turned they noticed a boy about ten holding a large brown book in his hands as he walked in. the first thing the boy did was walk up to Cameron and asked "are you Emma Swan." Cameron looked at the kid she wasn't going to like this "who are you kid?"

"My name's Henry and I am her son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here's Henry. Hey guys would love to hear from you send me your thoughts please review.


End file.
